An all new beginning
by Breeze the ninja of air
Summary: Some new ninjas, Kunoichis and some spies. All coming on board. What will arise?
1. Chapter 1

**PAST**

5 girls all ran into each other in an alley. One look and they all knew that they were all running. All had there own dark story to tell. All with their own proof. all have lead a dangerous life. Since then they became a team...of ninjas.

**PRESENT TIME**

**Mysterious POV**

My team and I were wandering around, trying to find them. We had checked just about

everywhere in Ninjago city. Just one alley left to look through. We all went through the

alley...when the alley was filled with white vapor! "AUGH! Don-" as we all fell we knew it

was too late... "Ninjasssss? Ahhhhhh what marvelousnesssssss"

**Kai POV**

"It seems that snakes have captured five young girls." Sensei said. "Huh we will find

those snakes, easy!" I said. "Hold on Kai we need a plan." Ugh cole. Mr. Always have a

plan. "We don't even know where they are Kai so lets not rush into things and run around

like chickens with their heads cut off." "Actually they are underground right underneath

Ninjago city." "See cole!"

**Cole POV**

Fine lets just go on without a plan. I lead my team to the underground caves. "Ok guys

we have to find exactly where those girls are." "Yeah and take down some snakes!" "Jay

our mission is to rescue, not fight!" "But!" "No we listen to Sensei's orders.""Fine..." We

dated to explore the underground caves..."Over here!" I walked over toward Zane's voice.

What I saw amazed me. It was a gigantic poison pit...I looked up to see five cages

dangling above...one with what looked like a rather angry metallic ninja.

**Metallic ninja POV**

I woke up inside of a...cage? I looked over the side...we were dangled above a giant

poison pit. ARGH WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! I looked over to see 3 others starting to wake

up. Maybe I can...I slowly walked back and rammed into the other side of the bars. No

good. DANG THIS! "Woah you need to calm down!" "Pfft see you're up now." "Hang

on...is that...the ninjas?" I looked over where she was pointing. Hey there's the black

ninja! "OH MY GOSH IT IS THEM!"

**Zane POV**

"We have to make sure we get up to the girls without being spotted by all of those

snakes." "What snakes I don-" "Shhhh jay! Over there." "Ohhhhhhh wow that's a lot of

snakes." We all quickly maneuvered and stealthily moved toward the cages. We made it

to the cages and each chose one to open. I looked inside the cage to see an forest clad

ninja. "Oh my gosh thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "It is my pleasure miss." I

looked over at the other cages. Jay was busy talking about his inventing skills with the

aqua one, Kai was busy trying to open the cage with the yellow one giving him small

pointers, and cole and the metallic one..."No I don't need to be rescued I can get out

myself!" "No you can't!" "YES I CAN!" "Look I'm just here to get you out" he said

snapping the lock open. "I DON'T WANNA BE SAVED!" I opened the orange ninjas cage.

Jay had his already open and Kai had finally snapped the lock of the yellow ninja's cage.

"Ok guys there's one more ninja over there!" "WHAT! NINJASSSSSS! GET THEM!

**No POV**

The ninjas jumped down from the cages and took out their weapons. The girl ninjas, or

kunoichi, each took out their own unique weapons, the metallic having Kunai Knives, the

aqua having a bow and arrow, the yellow having a huge tri-spear and the orange taking

out a pair of Sais. (Wait if we had these weapons wouldn't we use them to break out? No

this is more interesting) Everyone began to fight different snakes, taking them down. "OH

YEAH LETS DO THIS!" "You guys arent bad...for GIRLS" "HEY!" All seemed to be

going well...until the serpentine leaders managed to sneak up on them while they were

fighting. "AGH HEY LET US GO!" "Let them go skales!" All of a sudden a fan thrown like

a boomerang flew down and hit the snakes! The fan swerved back up to the last ninja.

"Lets go everybody." Nobody questioned her and left.

**Jay POV**

We all made it back to the Bounty with no trouble after that. "So who are you guys?" I

asked the. "My names Delilah!" The metallic one said. "Hi! I'm Blaire!" The yellow one

said. "Hey. Names Robin" the aqua one answered. "I'm Mae!" The forest green one

answered. "Breeze." The newest one, the silver blue one. Sensei came in. "I see you have

rescued them. "WE DIDN'T NEED ANY RESCUING!" Delilah shouted. "Delilah stand

down!" Breeze shouted. "...sorry..." "I suppose you are ninjas?" "Yes Kunoichis

specifically." "Perhaps you would like to stay with us and train?" "Sensei they're girls!"

Kai said. "They were pretty good back at the snake pit." Cole answered. "But!" "We could

use a new beginning" Blaire said staring at him with pleading eyes. "...ok..." "YAY!

Breeze?" She was staring at the floor. "Yeah...I guess this will be an all new

beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cole POV**

I must say. Although they are rather talented they are, as Kai pointed out.

GIRLS. Time to show them they listen to us. "Hey! You girls!" I walked over to them. "Listen you may be accepted but here this is our bounty. You have to listen to us!" Delilah stepped forward. I noted that Breeze had latched one hand onto the back of Delilah's uniform. "THAT AIN'T FAIR AT ALL!" She went on a rampage while Breeze was simply holding her back with one hand.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT NUUU!" "Delilah...calm yourself before you hurt anybody." She relaxed a little but man I swear she will glare holes into me. "What makes you think you are supreme to us?" Breeze asked. "Just because we are females?" She said with a challenging tone of authority and defense. "Cause I'm the leaders of this team, I-" Delilah grabbed me and flipped me so fast..."Hey! Your suppose to listen!" My team is supreme after all. We are The Ninja. I didn't notice that Robin was sneaking up to Jay until she..."BOO!" "AHHHHHH!" Jay was so freaked out. "Hm. So powerful!"

Robin exclaimed with a lot of sarcasm. "We are still The Ninja!" Man I was getting frustrated. "Humph. Lets see. Lets have some contests. First in strength." I smirked. That one was in the bag. "We will have sword fighting" yeah Kai should do good." "Accuracy" HA Zane will definitely win that.

"Balance." Jay. He may not be good at others but balance is all him. "And. The test of the powers." Lloyd. Thank goodness. "Lets begin. First strength. We choose Delilah." I stepped up. Her? Really? Psh Easy. "First one to pin the other down and stay down for 10 seconds win. Ready. Set. Go!" I quickly grabbed

Delilah and slammed her onto the deck of the ship. 10...9...8...7..."HE STOLE YOUR CEREAL!" I heard Robin scream. "WHAT?!" With that

Delilah flipped me over and quickly put me in a headlock and slammed me down. "OWW!" 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3.." "No!" " 2...1...Delilah has won. " How?! How?! I'm the ninja of earth! I'm rock solid! "Yayyyyyyyyy!" GRRRRRRRRRRR

**Robin POV**

I knew that would work. I've learned the hard way. Never. Ever. Take Delilah's cereal. Even if she suspects you took it consider yourself dead! Being her best friend I've seen what happens... "Thanks for motivating her." I heard Breeze

mumble. "No problem!" "Fine. You guys win the first round. Next sword fighting. We choose Kai." We put Blaire up. "First one to knock the other down using swords win. Go!" I watched as there was a swift fight. Ooooooo this is bad! Blaire uses a giant hammer not a sword! I watched as Kai flipped the sword out of Blaire's hands and hold his up to her neck. "Darn it!" "Ok. Score is tied. Next. Accuracy. Robin?" Heck yeah! This was my stuff! I was up

against Zane. Something about him seemed...odd. "Whoever can hit the target in the best way wins. Go!" Zane allowed me to hit first. A grabbed a dagger and flicked it, hitting the target bulls-eye. Zane did likewise with a shuriken. A strung my bow and shot five consecutive arrows hitting the target dead on. Danggggg Zane was good! Time for the extremes. *smirk

**Mae POV**

Woahhhhh. Ik that smirk on Robins face anywhere. She has some crazy plan...and...yep. She's using it. We all watched as she climbed the main sail and blindfolded herself. OH HECK NO! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! I watched as she jumped off and shot 20 different arrows hitting the target with amazing accuracy. Right before she hit the deck she flipped over onto her feet and threw one last knife at the target. Oh. My. Gosh. Amazing.

**Blaire POV**

Darn. I was half hoping Robin would lose to so I wouldn't be the only one...well at least we are winning! "That wraps it up. Unless Zane is willing to try and do that." "No...I'm sorry my brothers. I don't believe I would be able to do that..." "It's ok Zane..." "Alright. Robin wins. Good job. Next is balance. Mae?" Mae stepped up and was going against Jay. It first started off with simple techniques on balancing on a rod. Then BAM they were off! Started doing flips and jumps and staying on! I watched as Jay landed up on a thin metal rod. Dannggggg he's good at balance. Mae managed to get up...OH DANG SHE FALLING! Oh my. At least she landed on her feet. But now the score is tied!

**Delilah POV**

Awwww darn. Mae was so close...tied score. Beating Cole was easy I thought he be more of a challenge. Last challenge..."Ok. Test of powers and skills. We choose Breeze!" I announced. This will be interesting. That blondie stepped up.

I don't remember seeing him before. With that the battle was off. At first it was regular combat skills. Each one neither failing. WHAT THE HECK HE USING LIGHTNING?! That just ain't right! That ain't fair! We don't have elemental powers! I watched as she pulled out her war fans and created...a

seismic wave? "Of course...she combined her speed and sharpness to manipulate energy..." I heard Robin mumble. Wow. SHE HAS TO TEACH ME THAT. The attacks collided. They each flew at each other ready to strike. Wait they both missed?! No. Breeze dodged and flipped back with another seismic wave thingy. It hit!

**No POV**

Looks like the girls win! "No overruling us." "Oh darn...how? How?!" "Good job my students." Sensei said walking out. "You will work well together. Tonight rest. Tomorrow we train."


End file.
